Just Another Jalex Story
by nomansamanwithoutguyliner
Summary: Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat Jalex 3 All Time Low fanfic about the pairing, it's really just an impromptu story :3 Enjoyyy! Rated M to avoid issues, there's really not too much adult stuff, but it may appear later (hint hint) 'Tis my first fanfic, so give me feedback, please :3
1. Chapter 1

Alex ran. He ran as fast as he could, rain pouring everywhere around him. It was a torrential downpour. His shoes were making the same noises that a garbage disposal makes when you're trying to unclog it. _Squich-squelch. Squich-squelch._ He paid no attention to the elderly people he ran past, looking at him with utter disgust. He didn't even turn his head whenever a teenage girl recognized him and had a screaming fit. He just ran right past them, leaving them crushed and depressed. He was soaked through his cherry red hoodie right to the bone, but he didn't even notice. All he knew was that he had to clear his head. There was no way. There was absolutely no way Alex could feel this way about…. another man. All it was supposed to be was a funny game. That's all it was, a game of strip bowling. Alex should've known that Jack sucked at bowling. He should've known that he would lose it all. All they were going to do was play to the skin, laugh at the size of each other's junk, and move on with their lives. Alex was not prepared for what really happened. He was mortified…. He couldn't believe that it had happened…. And then there was the look on Jack's face. Alex could still see his face perfectly. His cheeks tomato red, his eyes wide with shock and maybe even disgust, his mouth clamped shut so tight, there was no doubt his jaw was sore…. Damn Alex's hormones. He could just pass it off as something else. Alex started racking his mind for excuses. He just thought about their room of bras, and how massive some of them were…. He saw a really hot girl across the room and had a quick fantasy…. It never actually happened, it was just a trick of the light…. No, it was no use. Alex knew what had happened, and Jack had known what he had seen. It didn't make sense, though. Alex was straight. Jack was his best friend. There was no way Alex had a… a crush on Jack. This was a BROmance, not a romance. Alex went into a small, junky alley and sat. He sat and thought. Maybe… Maybe there really was something there. He needed to face Jack eventually, why not now? Just as Alex was about to stand up, he heard a voice. "Well, what do we have here?" It was a very gruff, unsettling voice. Before Alex could say anything, a hand with a heavy glove on it clamped over his mouth. It muffled Alex's screams, and he couldn't get away, no matter how hard he tried. He struggled and struggled, but he was quickly losing energy. He couldn't breathe. He slowly started to move slower and slower, his eyelids growing heavy. Suddenly, he heard a loud crack, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat on his bed, lights off, hoodie on, staring at his phone. Alex hadn't talked to him since the day before, when… Jack blushed a dark shade of crimson. Images went racing back into his mind from the previous day. He couldn't unsee what had happened, he just couldn't comprehend why… Alex was straight. At least, as far as Jack knew. He was always running around with some new floozy. So why did he get a boner as soon as Jack lost his pants? Jack shook his head. The whole thing had been so embarrassing, and he understood that Alex may never want to speak to him again. Alex was Jack's whole life, though. He was his best friend. He had been for nearly ten years. It hurt to know that, right at this moment, when he wanted his best friend more than anything, he wasn't there.

"Fuck it." Jack mumbled to himself. He dialed in the number that he had known by heart for years, and, taking a deep breath, pressed call. "Hey, you've reached Alex! Leave a message if it's important. If not, get the fuck out motherfucker." Voicemail. Just the sound of Alex's voice was enough for Jack's heart to leap right out of his… pants. Jack had a serious case of wood. The fuck?! Maybe Alex was onto something yesterday. Jack's face was still bright red, and he was starting to get cold sweats. There was no way. No fucking way. Jack could've sworn that he, himself, was straight as a tree. Then again, his stomach always dropped whenever something bad happened to Alex. Was this why he always got annoyed whenever there was a bra addressed to Alex thrown onstage during a concert? And not all trees were straight… Goddammit. Jack was completely, utterly, and undeniably head over heels for his best friend, and all he wanted right now was his company. He hit redial.

"Hey, you've reached Alex! Le-" Jack quickly hung up. Alex never let his voicemail go more than twice. He was always so excited to answer his phone. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Jack bolted up, grabbed his jacket, and booked it out of the house in search of his baby.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex woke up, he couldn't move. His head felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. He could taste the unmistakably brackish metal of blood. He was sore everywhere, but his arm… Oh, god, his arm! It was severely broken. The bone was pressing against the skin and, with any big, sudden movement, it could even tear through. Memories came flooding back to Alex. He was in the alley.. He had been beaten… He hadn't seen his attacker, but he couldn't feel his wallet in his back pocket anymore. He let out a small whimper, then a slightly louder yell. If he could only yell loud enough, maybe someone would hear and come to help… Maybe… With his last ounce of energy, Alex took a deep breath, and let out a loud, pathetic, bloodcurdling scream. Exhausted, he blacked out again.

Jack ran down the street, searching left and right. Alex couldn't have gotten far, he had only just vanished… He stopped and asked people if they had seen him. Most people ignored him, thinking he was just a vendor or a beggar, but finally one old woman said she had seen a young man who fit the description. "He ran past me crying… He was quite an attractive young man. He was wearing a red hoodie…" With each description from the woman, Jack began to become more and more excited. That was definitely Alex. She pointed him in the direction that Alex had ran, and, with a hurried thank you, he sprinted away. He was getting closer to the sketchier part of town. All he could do was hope Alex was okay. Suddenly, he heard- very faintly- a slight yell. It sounded like Alex. Oh god, if Jack was imagining things… He ran closer to where he had heard the voice. He knew he wasn't imagining things when he heard a much louder, desperate scream. That was definitely Alex. It was coming from the alley cattycorner to the one he was next to. He ran, then reeled back in horror when he saw the state that Alex was in. He was a bloody mess, and it wasn't clear where it was coming from. His eye was nastily bruised and swelling. His arm… Holy fuck. Jack let out a cry, then ran over to Alex. "Please don't be dead… PLEASE don't be dead….." He pleaded. He gently held Alex's undamaged wrist and placed his head close to his mouth. Yes… Yes, he was breathing! Jack let out a happy cry, but Alex shuddered and looked so pitiful… As carefully as he could, Jack picked up the broken body and rested against the wall, Alex positioned comfortably in his lap.

"It's okay… I'm here… Jackie's here…."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack paced back and forth in the hospital lobby, biting his lip. He had been there the whole night. It was now five in the morning, and all he had heard about Alex was that his injuries were not life threatening. He had only seemed dead from exhaustion and trauma. It was a great relief to Jack to know that Alex would live, but he dreaded the moment when he and Alex would talk about what had happened at the bowling game. Jack liked Alex. He really, really liked Alex. All he wanted to do now was snuggle on the couch with him and watch stupid comedy movies and always stay together. He didn't know if that was what Alex wanted, though. What if Alex was disgusted? What if he didn't want to be near Jack anymore? That's possibly the most painful thing, losing someone who means the world to you that you can't live without… While he was lost in his paranoid thoughts, the door opened and the doctor came out. "Mr. Barakat?" Jack jumped around and looked at the doctor with questioning eyes. "How is he? Is he okay? Is he awake? What happened to him?" He threw question after question after him. "Mr. Gaskarth is awake, and he is definitely on the road to recovery. He's gotten a great deal of rest. He can go home now, just watch over him and report any irregularities. His arm is severely broken, and he has had many stitches in various places, so he will be in pain for a while. Be careful with him. Come back and see him while we discharge him, please. He's been asking about you nonstop ever since we told him you were here." Jack practically ran to the room, urging the doctor to walk a little faster. He burst in and, the moment he saw Jack, Alex gave a yelp of excitement. Jack nearly started crying with joy. Alex had some pretty nasty stitched up cuts across his eyebrow, jawline, and shoulder, and his arm was in a MASSIVE cast. He had a black eye and a bloodied lip. Even through all this, in the state he was in, he was still the same old Alex. All Jack wanted to do was give him a giant bear hug as he slowly clambered out of bed, wincing with pain, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Alex any more than he already was. He held himself back, resisting the strong urge, as Alex moved as quickly as he could towards Jack and carefully, yet still forcefully, threw his arms around him. Jack almost started crying. Alex… his Alex… Not his Alex yet. They discharged Alex and got into Jack's car. "So, Alex, I guess I get to live with you for a little bit to watch over you and help you out with shit. Doctor Oldypants said so." A giant smile spread over Alex's face. "Awwww yeah, movies and food and late nights and PORN!" He sang as he climbed into the passenger seat. He then looked at Jack, and his grin was replaced with a look of concern. "Hey, Jack, are you okay? What's wrong?" Shit, Jack sucked at masking his emotions. He figured that now would be the time to confess to Alex, on the drive home. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to talk, but before he could utter a word, Alex said, "Hey, Jack? I kinda wanted to talk to you about something…"


	5. Chapter 5

*Hi, guys! I am sosososo sorry this is so late… I've been really busy and then my grades dropped and I had my computer taken away. But I'm back, I promise!*

Jack felt his face go white. What if Alex was going to talk about the bowling thing? "Jack, I…" Alex began. His voice was quivering. Jack hated hearing Alex like this, and he could only hope he hadn't done something wrong. "I… I don't know how to say this." Jack glanced at Alex and saw that he was clearly very nervous. "I… remember what happened? When we went bowling?" He tugged at a loose thread on the sling around his shoulder. "Um…" Fuck, this is exactly what Jack was worried about. "It… it was kinda weird, what… um…" This was it. Alex hated Jack. Jack could feel it, the burn was coming soon. "I'm sorry, Alex… I think I understand." Jack was close to tears, and it was really hard to hold back. Alex looked at him and realized what was going on. "Oh, no, Jack! No! It's not what you're thinking at all! I just… I…" Alex stuttered again. "What I mean is… Thanks… Thanks for saving me… I um… I love you." You could cut the tension with a knife. "Oh, it's no problem…" Jack began. "No, I mean… I love you. I love you, Jack. It's really weird. After we went bowling I had this feeling in my gut. I couldn't explain it. I didn't like it, and I wanted to get rid of it, which is why I ran away. But no matter how much I ran, I couldn't get rid of it. And then I realized I didn't want to get rid of it. But then when I woke up in the hospital, and the doctor explained what happened, I just… You're my hero. And I don't want to live without you. I… I love you, Jack…" Jack's gut dropped. His stomach was full of butterflies, his head was light. He… he couldn't drive anymore. It was too much. He pulled onto the shoulder of the road and looked at Alex, who was looking back with worry in his eyes, biting his lip. Damn, how long had Alex been that… that attractive? Jack couldn't feel anything anymore. All he wanted was Alex in this moment. He grabbed him and their lips met softly. It was too… too perfect. They kissed again, harder, and neither of them wanted to stop. If they could stay in this moment forever, they would have… but there was home. There was food to burn, porn to watch, and… and each other. Jack started to drive again, just waiting for the moment they got home.


End file.
